For objects having regular shapes, or objects having irregular shapes but with flexible texture (for example, clothing), automatic washing and cleaning can be achieved using appliances such as washing machines or washing cabinets. Objects with irregular shapes and relatively rigid texture, such as containers, medical utensils with hollow interiors, and shoes, etc., usually need to be washed manually using brushes.